What gender is the Saint?
by Rogue Phiores
Summary: In a world where women are looked down upon, a young girl named Eren is struggling. She could handle being made fun of, her father had always told her she was strong- that she was capable. But his words didn't matter against reality. And so, she began a journey while being a boy. Because boys were strong, and girls were weak. Fem!Eren FemEren Female Eren. Rated T just for sure.
1. Prologue

**Well, Rogue Phiores here. I'm pretty new at this, so I would appreciate feedback, but which writer doesn't?**

 **This story isn't beta'ed and English isn't my native language, I sincerely hope it isn't too much of a problem during the reading of this. Hope you can fully enjoy yourself. :) I'm sure I did while writing.**

 **Warnings: Angst, I guess, female Eren too and maybe more in other chapters. But this is just the epilogue so it isn't that long. Oh well.**

 **I don't own SnK/AoT in any way.**

 **So on with the story.**

She didn't like looking at herself.

In fact, she hated it.

It reminded her of her incompetence- her shortcomings. Her _gender._

Basically everything she wasn't happy about of herself.

She ran a hand through her hair which was cut in a boyish cut. She still remembered what Armin's grandfather said while cutting it as neatly as he could. That it was a pity of her silky, long and wavy hair. But he respected her decision. Eren herself felt nothing though. And even if it was much shorter, it still had the softness of a girl's hair. She lightly tugged a strand of brown hair between her fingers while thinking that.

She frowned, making her eyebrows knit together while giving her face a complete once over. She was still feminine. Too feminine. She still had her big eyes, framed with thick and long lashes. She still had her soft and feminine features. Still had she her feminine build- that, it seems, will never get bulky or intimidating. Like a boy's- no, a man's.

She would never be able to look completely like a boy or man. Even if she tried her hardest. She wanted to be like her brother. He was obviously male and people were easily intimidated by him, without needing to be bulky. But she was neither intimidating or bulky. That's why he always protected her, because she was _weak._ Because she was a _girl._

A strange noise came out of her throat. It was a sound of disgust. She was disgusted with herself- she hated that she is feminine and would never be able to change that completely. How hard she even tried. It was out of her reach, resulting in her hating her situation even more. She was weak. A weak woman, like all the other women. She hated it.

Our heroine didn't have such hate for her gender before. No, she liked it as a younger child. She loved her cute, long and slightly wavy hair. She actually loved her big, expressive eyes. And always told herself that with her smaller and shorter build she easily could get away with things. She liked to tell herself that it made her swift and agile. It would give her an upper hand, she told herself that it will make up for her lack of power. She always told herself that when the big, bad bullies- who were boys- made fun of her gender.

She wanted to show them. It was her goal. Because she needed to show them that women could be strong, too. She would join the militairy- as a girl. And they would want her in the millitairy, because she was a good fighter. Because she was able to defeat titans.

Yes, they would need to accept her in the militairy. Because she was strong. Because she was capable. Like a boy.

She wouldn't let all those stupid boys tell her that she was a girl and because of that couldn't join the millitairy. Even if it was the truth.

She lived in a sexist world where women were forbidden to join the millitairy. They were too emotional and weak for that. They wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. They just needed to stay home and cook or sew or anything that wasn't too hard or manly.

She thought, as a young and innocent child, that she could change that- because she would show them how strong she was. As a female.

Eren laughed hollowly. There was no real mirth to be heard. She simply laughed at her younger self who always thought that women were strong too- just in different ways. She gripped the sink tightly while leaning on it because she was shaking too much to stand properly.

The idea of a woman being strong was laughable.

It was harsh reality- and that was why she wanted to be a boy, a man. They were strong. Like Corporal Levi and Commander Smith. They were powerful- hell, Corporal Levi was humanity's strongest and he wasn't female. He was male. This proved her point even further.

But, like she said before, she wasn't as bitter as this before. Hell, she was a happy child. A confident child. Confident in her gender.

It all changed when she wasn't strong enough.

When she was wasn't capable enough. She still is, but now she comes closer to being strong. To being a boy. She will join the millitairy, as a boy, and will be treated as such. Because she needs to avenge her mother. She needs to kill every titan. And she can only do that as a boy. Because they were capable and women were not.

But first, let me tell you how it all happened.

It all began with a simple, sunny day in 845, the day the wall of Maria fell.

The day her mother got eaten by the Smiling titan in front of her own eyes.

 _The day it all changed._

 **Well, I tried. I think I am gonna butcher her character too much oh god. I hope she isn't going to be too angsty for you guys, but honestly I like this. It's kinda twisted? I, until now, have only read fem!Eren stories where she was so happy after all and in the anime he still is determined and all but I honestly can't understand that? Like wow whut**

 **But I kinda changed some things so it fits with my idea. Not so much.**

 **I think.**

 **Well, anyway. Hope y'all enjoyed it. 'till the first chapter, aye**

 **Rogue Phiores out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Writing this was a struggle, but here it is. I hope you guys can enjoy it. (:**

 **I don't own AoT/SnK.**

 **On we go.**

 _It was everywhere._

 _Spurting past her._

 _On her._

 **In** __ _her._

 _The scent of it hit her nostrils hard. She recognized the metallic scent of it, she knows what it is, having seen it many times already. Having felt it many times already._

 **Blood.**

 _There were quick flashes of all different things. But one thing that seemed to string it all together was a certain red liquid._

 **Blood.**

 _Some images went too fast to process for her brain. The flashes kept coming. The blood kept spurting._

 _But one image was as clear as the day. The image of the face of a titan. It had blond hair and gigantic_ insane looking _grin. But another image already filled her head before she could fully process it. Two large hands picked up a woman at her waist. A blood curling, desperate scream could be heard._

She woke up with a gasp and a completely wide-eyed, terrified look. Her brother was looming over her with a small frown covering his normal stoic features, there was a light breeze in the air what slightly ruffled her brother's hair, making it all even more dramatic. Eren relaxed a bit, seeing a familiar face after such a scary nightmare made her somehow feel relieved- and safe. Because the nightmare wasn't reality. It was _fake._

She couldn't shake off her fear, though. It all felt so realistic.

Shaking mentally her head, she called her brother's name softly out, "Mika.."

A completely calm voice answered her while he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "We should get back."

Eren, not remembering how Mikasa got here and why he was here, voiced without thinking her thoughts out loud, "Why are you here?"

In the background could be the pleasant distant chirping of birds be heard. "Were you in a deep sleep and do you think you're still dreaming?" Mikasa asked, dodging the question.

She shook her head. "No, I think I was having a really long-" _and creepy,_ "-dream." She smiled reassuringly, well, at least she hoped it was. She actually still was a little shaken from her nightmare, which was noticeable. Her voice was much softer and _calmer_ than her usual voice. She grunted lightly when she tried to get up from her sleeping position. Her back slightly hurt from the not so comfortable choice of sleeping place. But she lately wasn't getting much sleep and any place would do. Well, except her own bed at home, for some reason. The light crack of her back pulled her out of her thoughts. She stretched herself, making her joints pop lightly. She let out a satisfied sigh.

She ignored the face Mikasa pulled because of her, to him, disgusting habit.

 _What was that dream all about? Jeez, no wonder she doesn't sleep well. With nightmare like these would Mikasa even be scared out if his wits._

She couldn't remember much of it, actually nothing next to that blood curling and terrifying scream. Giving her the impression that she should be happy that she didn't exactly know what the dream was about. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

Could be her after sleep breath though.

Mikasa, as helpful as always, picked a wooden holder that held some wood in place. It helped with transporting wood and such when you were on your feet. Sadly, it didn't make it any less heavy.

She was brought out of her musings by Mikasa's soft, but firm voice. "Eren," Mikasa had turned around to face her and Eren looked up to him. "why are you crying?"

She gasped when she felt the small tears rolling down her cheeks. Confused, brought she her right hand up to touch her cheek, thinking that it was some weird joke. Her hand met her cheek. A wet cheek. With another tear rolling down on it. Confusion was written all over her features.

"...huh?"

The light breeze that followed made the girl even more conscious about the fact she cried. The wind felt even colder than usual on the parts of her face who were wet.

"I- I don't know," she admitted.

Mikasa gave her one last look, noticing that her ears didn't show any signs of redness. He decided to not push it any further, seeing that he had no reason to not believe her.

"Come, mom and dad are waiting."

More wasn't needed to be said, Eren hoisted her own holder up and firmly attached it to her back, while half running, half walking to Mikasa, not wanting to be behind her brother.

They walked mostly in silence, Eren was still thinking about the dream. Her features made her seem deep in thought- which she was. The german's eyebrow's were slightly furrowed, her tooth slightly grazing her lip and a contemplative look in her green eyes. While walking in the busy streets of Shinganshina, it finally hit her that she cried, about nothing. In front of someone.

She showed something that was bound to make people make fun of her if word of it got out. She showed a weakness she couldn't make. Showing people how strong a female could be wasn't really working yet. Get your mind out of the gutter, Eren!

"Mika..?" She began, using the name she always used for her brother.

He sighed and thought the name was rather demeaning, but Eren seemed to not let it go.

"Hmm?"

"Can you not tell anyone?" She bit her lip lightly. "About me crying, I mean," she finished awkwardly.

"I won't." Eren released a breath she didn't knew she was holding. But he continued, "But you don't know why you cried." There was a slight pause. "Maybe you should talk with dad about it."

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed at her brother. Her dad was the only one fully supporting her as a girl and that she wanted to join the militairy, as a female. She wasn't going to ruin that trust with some dumb incident like this. "I can't tell him that!" she screeched not to feminine out while scowling at her older brother.

Just when they walked under a bridge, a new voiced joined their conversation.

"Why were you crying, Eren?"

A blond and tall male was in front of them, both hadn't noticed him, engrossed in the conversation between the not-blood-related siblings. The male, Hannes, a rather noticeable blush dusting his cheeks and his normally wide-eyed eyes were half lidden. The scent of alcohol hit their nostrils.

 _He was drunk._

Hannes, continued, pulling her out fo her thoughts. "Is Mikasa mad at you?"

Eren shrieked not too smoothly and snarled, "I didn't cry. Why would I be crying anyway?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Maybe you heard it wrong in your intoxicated, drunken state, Hannes," she spat out, having no respect for the male because he neglected his duties as a soldier.

"Ho, ho, that's a feisty one for a girl! Don't be so rude against males, it's unbecoming," one of the other males said, he seemed to be in the company of Hannes untill the blond approached the siblings.

Eren snarled, again. Normally, she wasn't this.. rude. But she has no respect for such males. Looking down upon her like she is nothing, just because she is a girl. Bastards.

"You are drunk, _again?"_ she asked, already seeing, smelling and knowing the answer. Her voice was laced with contempt. Normally, she was respectful to her superiors, but now she somehow wasn't able to care. She wasn't suddenly going to back down after they were sexist. Even if she should be used to it. She lived in a sexist world, were women are looked down upon. Eren, being a stubborn little shit, wanted to show everyone that she, as a girl, was strong too.

"Don't ruin yo' pretty face wit' that look, sweetheart," even Mikasa became noticeable angry, with his eyes narrowing, not liking the name for his sister. "but yes, we are having som' fun." A drunken smirk formed its way on his face. "Ain't nothing wrong with that, am I right?" the other males laughed jovially. "Right!"

Hannes couldn't stop himself either, placing a hand on his hip, he asked, "As you can see, yeah. Wanna join us?"

Eren's hand tightened around the straps of her holder. "Don't you have something, like a duty, to attend to?"

He gave himself a pat on his chest, seemingly proud. "Yeah, we are watching the gate today." Mikasa couldn't withold a snort. Hannes didn't seem to hear him, or at least he didn't show it and continued, holding his pose after a slight stumble, "We've been watching the gates all day, getting thirsty and hungry." He tilted his head and a slow, drunken smile morphed on his face. "So, you can't blame us for drinking something with a little alcohol in it, can you?"

Eren, even if she has seen this numerous times before, couldn't help the feeling of perplexion. How could they neglect their duties like that? Weren't they strong? Weren't they their defenders?!

She clenched her fists even tighter around the leather straps and held back the urge to growl. "And when you need to fight?"

His eyes widened while two suprised eyebrows almost lifted up to his hair line. "Why would we need to fight, sweetheart?" he asked, honestly curious with hid head slightly tilted to the side.

She couldn't believe this. Were they that drunk? Even if they were, they couldn't possibly ignore their situation. Having a fierce and heated look in her eyes, she spat back, "Do you really need to ask? Have you completely forgotten about your surroundings?" He still seemed confused. "When _they_ come, of course!" She noticed she had stepped one step in Hannes' direction. It wasn't meant threatening fashion, but it made her look even more fierce and angry.

Hannes rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch, Eren.." he winced lightly at her tone and posture. "You shouldn't say such things," one of Hannes' friends quipped. "Girls shouldn't mess with these things. They should stay home and welcome their males after they come back from work. A woman isn't cut out for that." She gritted her teeth. "You aren't going to be able to find a husband like that." He tsk-ed lightly.

"Maybe I don-!"

But another male interupted her, "C'mon, I like her spirit. She is fierce, something you don't see much lately in women. Isn't she docter Jaeger's?"

He had stepped in front of the two siblings, focusing his gaze on Eren with slighty squinted eyes. Mikasa followed him with the eyes of a hawk, making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid in his drunken state. Soldier or not, people can be scum. And he was drunk. It didn't perplex him like Eren how they were acting. Such people are seen everywhere, there is no escaping them, really.

"Listen kid, if something really happens, and they do break the wall, will we fight," he looked serious for a moment before he continued on a much lighter and care free tone, "but they haven't broken the wall in 100 years. Why would they suddenly be capable of that?"

Her small fists left the leather straps, they now were clenched in front of her while she was waving them around angrily. "Still!" She was getting angrier by the second. "My dad said that times like these, where people were getting lax, are the most dangerous times! You can't get suddenly drunk then!" she exclaimed.

Hannes seemed to finally have a clear look in his eyes, understanding what she meant. "Docter Jaeger said that..?" he asked, not seeming as shit-faced anymore. He got a tight nod as answer. "Well.. Can't argue with that. Docter Jaeger is a incredibly intelligent male, he has saved us from a plague before. And we can't thank him enough for that. He knows his stuff." Eren felt a small victory when she finally got through them. But the victory was short-lived, he wasn't done yet. "But the Titans are a completely different case." He looked over his own shoulder, a distant look in his eyes. "I need to mend the walls sometimes, while on duty because of the titans. And I've seen them. Daily, even. And I, as a soldier," his gaze snapping back to them, but she couldn't take him serious with ruffled, drunken look, "that they aren't able to get through that thick, fifty meter wall."

It was meant as reassurance, but Eren couldn't see it as such. Her fist who had relaxed through the speech of Hannes' tightened again and with anger in her voice she retorted, "S-so you don't even have the will to fight?!" she stuttered slightly. The brunette was shocked and _mad._ That clearly showed in her attitude.

Hannes laughed lightly, back to his drunken not-serious state. "Nope."

She wanted to throw a sucker at his face, but was held back by Mikasa, he had put a hand lightly on her shoulder, shaking his head lightly. Mikasa always knew when she wanted to throw a punch. It came in handy, seeing that it prevented her in getting in troublr sometimes. But she wanted to punch him. _Badly._

Mikasa didn't hold her back of being a rude shit, though. "What?!" she spat. "Why are you even calling yourself Town Guards? Wall Menders seems to suit you more. Or even better, shit-faced bastards!" The grip on her should tightened slightly, Mikasa never approved of her cursing. But he didn't say anything for once, seeming to agree with her. Eren took that as a good sign. Hannes, not one to get mad, only chuckled lightly.

"Mmh. Maybe, has a nice ring to it." He then sighed. "But, sweetheart, people get sad when they see us soldiers fighting. It means something bad has happened." His gaze softened while he looked down on them. "We rather have everyone thinking that we are useless freeloaders than that something so bad had happened that needed us to fight." He looked over his own shoulder at the wall again, "People are happier that way, y'know?"

"Yeah.. I know. We're just going to eat and sleep while we are living inside these walls. Even if we might not live long." Hannes gave her a understanding look, she continued, "But we are living, just like.." Mikasa turned his head to her, what was she going to say? He has heard her talk about this subject many times, but it never has gotten to this.

"Like _livestock."_

Hannes' breath hitched in his throat. That was a harsh way to look at it, but it unfortunately was reality. Harsh reality. The peaceful life inside the walls made them forget that. After 100 years, they've forgotten what has happened. Like Docter Jaeger had said, they had gotten lax. They weren't on their toes anymore. If the wall broke down now, they indeed wouldn't survive. It were the most dangerous times, yes. And nobody sees that.

One of Hannes' friends who was sitting at the table hollowered, "That girl sure has some talk! Girlie, just forget about these things, mmkay? Leave it to us, sweetheart. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." He turned his attention to Hannes. "It isn't like we can do much right now, anyway. Right, Hannes?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at his friend over his shoulder with both hands on a respective hip.

Her voice was laced with content and she couldn't hide her raw anger. "When I, as a female, join the militairy, I'll show you all that a woman doesn't need to stay in an house to be useful!" she spoke, determined. Even if woman weren't even allowed in the corps. She could find a way. A loophole.

Having enough of it, and knowing that if this continued it would get even less pretty and that they were getting late, Mikasa gave Eren a look and walked around Hannes and his friends. Eren understood the look, even if she was extremely mad she understood what that look meant, "Come." She quickly followed her brother, knowing that she better could stay with her brother. She was getting sick of the conversation, anyway. But one male - too stubborn, it seemed -couldn't stop a comment from slipping out of his mouth. Always having wanted the last word he called out from behind them, "Sweetheart, you are crazy! A girl can't join the militairy!"

Een glared at him from the corner of her eye, stubborn and hard-headed as always. Nobody has brought her from her path yet, did he seriously think he could, then?

Yes, maybe she was crazy. But she was going to make it happen. Her dad had trust in her and she knew Mikasa always would support her, and she always would support Mikasa. Because they are brother and sister, maybe not by blood. But by bond.

Hannes, perplexed, stood frozen in the position of half turned with his upper body to the youths. "She is thinking of joining the militairy..?" He may seem like a complete, utterly useless jackass, but he cared about her well being, having known the stubborn little girl and her family long enough to be called a "friend" of them.

While Hannes was still pondering about one of Eren's goal, Mikasa and Eren were walking in a rather tense silence until Mikasa decided to break it with bringing up a subject they've talked about before, "Eren, I don't think you should join the militairy." Eren, still not over their.. meeting with the soldiers, hissed back, "What, you don't think I can handle it because I'm a girl?"

"You know it's not like that." And it wasn't, Mikasa was one of the few people who always supported her and didn't really care about her gender. When they first met, Eren immediately accepted her with open arms. Mikasa couldn't help but cling to the green-eyed brunette and do the same. To them, they were just as much as family as blood relatives.

"Then what? Do you think they're stupid, too? That they're all useless? _Mikasa."_ Eren fired away, with her eyes slightly narrowed. A sign of her anger. Another sign was her using his complete name, he winced mentally. Even if they have had this coversation many times before, Eren still got mad. Something he really didn't like.

"No, that isn't it, it-" The ringing of a metal bell interrupted him.

The brunette did a complete 180° change. Eren's face brightened spontaneously and she grinned toothily. They have come back! Seeming to have completely forgotten former incident and the talk with Mikasa, she took the hand of her brother and ran excited to the gate with a small bounce in her steps. Looking incredible cute with a small flush of happyness, her braided hsir bouncing with her and green (or blue?) eyes twinkling. All signs of being a hot-headed and stubborn girl were gone. She looked like the poster child of innocence. Mikasa was running next to her, a small smile on his face. Seeing his sister like this always made him happy.

"The Recon corps are back!" She had a giant grin on her face. "The gate has opened, let's go!" Even if he didn't want her to join the corps, because of the danger of the job, he still silently was thankful. Eren wouldn't be Eren without the drive of wanting to join it. It was her foundation of determination. It was the core. And even if he sometimes shook his head because of her stubbornness, he still, somewhere deep in his heart, loved it. Because it was so _Eren._ And he loved Eren. For everything she has done.

For everything she is.

The same person that created his ponder also ended it. Noticing that her brother had gotten distracted and wasn't listening to her ramblings anymore, she tugged his hand a little harder forward. "Come on, Mika, hurry! I don't wanna miss anything of it!"

He sighed quietly in relief when she used her pet name for him. Even if he didn't really like the name, he was happy that Eren wasn't mad anymore. Even if he acted rather uncaring, he prevered her happy than anything else in the world. The smile tugged on his lips got a little bigger.

And his steps a little faster.

While running to the gate, Eren was babbling. Somethings she always did when talking about her idols. Saying thinks like, "Our heroes have come!" and, "I'm sure it was a great succes!" Laughing all the way, not knowing that the sight they would stumble on would be everything but pleasant or heroic. Mikasa didn't have such high expectations as his little sister, but still was curious and always tagged along with militairy related things. And he wanted to protect her, of course. They always were together, making people comment on their clingy natures. To be precise, his clingy nature.

Eren's babblings quieted down when they heard the distant sounds of hoves meeting hard pavement. And she now down right sprinted to her heroes. The bounce was gone, she just really wanted to see them. The green eyed girl was disappointed when she arrived, though. There were too many people in front of her already what resulted in her not being able to see anything.

"I can't see anything!" she whined to her brother, looking like a petulant child and making some people around and lightly glare at her. There was a gigantic crowd formed around the way of the gate. So that the soldiers still could properly be welcomed. There were so many people, different ages and genders. All mixed together in a big crowd, all wanting to see the soldiers. Having let go of her brother's sleeve but not yet of the chance to see the people she looks up to again. She scanned the area for a place to properly watch them. Finally finding one, she took her brother's sleeve again and ran to it, rudely pushing people away that were in the way. The raven haired male following closely behind.

She was standing on a cleanly cut out tree, leaving only the trunk behind. Her brother was standing on a similair one, but shorter. Seeing that he was longer than her. She stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd of people. Looking a lot longer than the rest, but having a much more youthful face. Next to that, there were mostly boys as kids. Most girls were forbidden to watch the soldiers. People didn't want them to get strange ideas.

Eren never really cared about social norms, as you probably have noticed.

Her eyes shimmered brightly with excitement and happyness when she saw Commander Erwin Smith. He was so cool! But he didn't look happy at all. Or even proud of the supposed succes. His face sported even a down right sad and stricken look. When he finally did look up - and even made eye with contact her - she saw the pain, disappointment and sadness. His eyes had widened when he saw her. Her and her excitement, he could almost hear her thoughts,

 _They probably slayed so many titans!_

Not being able to look at her, when he knew how much they had failed. How much had died. All for nothing.

Without any cause.

He averted his eyes, not being able to look at the youthful and hopeful face of the brunette. The blonde didn't see the confused and heartbroken look, her thoughts written all over her face. _W-what has happened?_

 _They didn't have any succes..?_

The faces at least weren't pointing to any succes. Everyone in the front seemed to sport a broken, stricken look. But the worst was the disappointment in their eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat by the raw emotions that were displayed. Feeling a bit helpless, her hand squeezed Mikasa's. Her adoptive sibling understanding her, and having seen the same display, returned it. Hoping to make her feel a little bit better.

Her eyes moved to the people in the back. Her eyes widened and she held back a terrified scream, her hand tightened around Mikasa's. Her shoulders were shaking and she had look of pure horror displayed on her face.

While the front seemed to be okay, the people in the back were everything but. If she thought that the looks the front had were bad, than the one's in the back were out right heart breaking. She could hear her heart shatter.

 _Or was it her hope?_

She cringed when she saw a male who now only had one leg and was carried on the back of some of his comrades. Everyone seemed injured, and now she looked properly at the Commander. It seemed even he had some injuries, not many, but enough to be noticeable. She also noticed that all cloaks were at least partly drenched in a familiar, red liquid.

 **Blood.**

 _It stringed them all together._

She couldn't keep her eyes of the sight, her eyes not even straying once from it. It completely had captured her attention.

 _W-what has happened..?_

"There are less than before," a scratchy, hoarse and old voice, which seemed to have had better days, brought her out of her musings and in the real world again. She noticed people were muttering and whispering around her. The older male had cut through it. "a bunch of them got eaten outside the walls, I bet." The distant sound of some salesmen filled her ears in the background. Another male spoke up, and Eren had an instant dislike to him. Maybe because of the fact his voice reminded her of oil, which she hated. The feeling of it always left her wanting to scrub the parts of her body soiled with it roughly. Or maybe she had a instant dislike for because of what he said. Oh well, he was disgusting either way.

"That's what they get for going outside the walls! And these are our soldiers? We should rather call them disappointments," he seemed uncaring, but he looked rather pleased with the uproar he caused. People were astonished, by the looks of it, with his boldness. And some others seemed to agree with him, nodding their heads muttering a small, "Yeah." or, "Agreed." And numerous similair phrases. He continued, "we shouldn't trust them."

Eren was holding back her rage, she had already let go of Mikasa's hand while watching it all unfold. Her small fists were clenched in anger and the knuckles were white, in contrast with her normally slightly tanned skin. Her shoulders shook with barely supressed anger, but before she could lash out, an old woman with a terrified look stumbled in front of the soldiers, succesful at her attempt of stopping them.

Wrinkles covered her face, mostly on her forhead. She had completely grey hair and her posture wasn't that well of either. Eren vaguely recognized her as one of her mother's friends, Elia. She wasn't completely sane anymore, already having lost her husband and a daughter. The woman had a desperate look in her eyes when she called oit for her last blood relative. Her own son.

"Mozes, Mozes!" she called out, hoping he would suddenly pop out of the small amount of people that could call themselves soldiers. "Oh, Mozes. Where are you?" she called out again, getting more desperate by the second. She looked around, her head snapping from one side to another, obviously nervous with her current predicament. Her surroundings were completely silent, noticing the tension in the air. Even oil-man was silent. Elia, with a look of despair on her face, gripped the front of one of the soldier's - who looked as haunted as the rest of them, if not more - cape tightly. The green fabric wrinkled in her squeezed fists. "Where is my Mozes? I can't find him!" Her grip got even tighter, "Where is my son, Mozes?" she breathed out.

People looked with wide eyes how it all unfolded. Eren did, too. Her brother looked calm as ever, but felt slight empathy for the woman. He already had a feeling what had happened with her son.

The man who's cape got abused, stoned his face. "It's her. Mozes' mother," he paused to give a black haired soldier with an head injury a side glance. "Bring _it,"_ he ordered. He got what he asked for immediately and gave it to the woman who had an agonizing look on her face, as if in _physical_ pain. _It_ was gently placed in his clothed arms. She understood what he meant, but still couldn't help but wait with baited breath. Her son had not survived. Hell, only a part of him had. Her hands had already abondoned the green cape, only waiting in front of her for what she was supposed to receive, her eyes already getting wet. The soldier had placed _it_ gentlyin her waiting, but terrified arms. Even through her clothed arms, felt the package cold. She already expected the worst, but that didn't mean it was any less painful. Tears had poured in her eyes when she uncovered _it._

 _It was her son's arm. Covered in..._

 **...blood.**

A terrified scream cut through the air, the bloodied cloth that rested lightly on her arm was already covering her son's body part again. She fell on her knees, hugging her son's arm tightly to her chest. She sobbed none too discreetly, but nobody blamed her. Neither did anyone go up to comfort the poor soul. This all made Eren re-think.

 _Would she be ready for this?_ Ready to just die, to make her mother cry her eyes out in front of everyone while she pressed a limb to her chest? The thought only made her heart already ache.

No, she was going to survive. She was strong and she could do it. Her father had said so. She will come home alive, completely, without missing any limbs or just being a limb. She would survive it all. She would come home, some soldiers survived. Look at the group, some been able to survive. Her eyes strayed from the shaking woman to the fighters.

She shouldn't have done that.

Even if some like the Commander survived with some scratches, the lower-ranked people were covered in injuries that would be permanent or at least left a permanent mark. Missing limbs, eyes, long, deep gashes and she could go on and on. She had a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Maybe this is why Mikasa had told her not to join the corps. Not because she was a girl, no. But simply because it was dangerous. She could die and end like this. She bet that he would have done the same if she was male.

 _If this is what happened, maybe she should no-_

"This is the only part we could savage." Her breath hitched in her throat. This was so.. cruel, it left het shivering. The dark haired male soldier crouched down in front of Elia, hoping to be able to give her any kind of console. But before he could say anything, the shaking woman beat him to it.

"For..humanity's sake, w-was he... useful?" Eren's eyes widened even more, if possible. "I know he is no h-hero, but was he useful.." Understanding dawned upon the brunette youth. "for the sake of humanity? He at least helped with fighting back for humanity, right?!" she sobbed out, clinging to the limb of her lost son, while tears were dripping on the, now wet, cloth.

She understood, now. It wasn't about surviving, it wasn't about how she would end up. It was about making progress, for humanity. So that other generations could full fill their dreams. Just how she wanted to achieve her's. A look of determination crossed her face again. She was going to achieve her dreams and make sure other generations, could too.

As a _woman._

She wasn't shaking anymore, her resolve only had strengthened from the display in front of her.

She ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head.

The interaction between the two familiar of Mozes wasn't done yet. Eren seemed not have missed anything, the soldier was shocked by the question. She wasn't one of those people who cursed the corps for the fall of her son. She had acknowledged that this is what Mozes wanted. He didn't want to be an hero, he just wanted to help humanity- to be useful. And the only thing she as his mother could do was ask if he achieved his only dream after his death. That's the least she could do for her son.

Eren could respect that.

The dark haired male recovered of his shock and straightened his posture, making sure he did not come across as hesitant or unsure of himself. "Of course!" he said, trying to look confident, but the light shake in his voice betrayed him. His team mates weren't helping his case either, all looking quite lost. These aren't faces someone would pull if it all was for a noble cause.

The woman looked at him with tears pooling out of her eyes, normally he would have consoled her, lying all the way. But now, in his own broken state , the fact that it all was a complete failure and how the woman looked up at him, searching for honesty made him take back what he said. "No.." The woman's breath hitched, but she needed to hear this. "During this mission, we..." He cut himself of, "No, even after all of our missions," his last control of his emotions snapped and he shut his eyes tightly, while his hands were clenched in his lap and he exclaimed, "we still haven't made any progress!" He had his head bowed in shame, not wanting to face the disappointment.

Elia seemed to be in even more pain when she heard that. The soldier, who still had his head bowed didn't notice. He continued after his confession of their progress. Better said, lack there of. "I'm a failure!" his voice seemed to get gradually louder and louder, "I've just gotten soldiers killed left and right!" he exclaimed. The crowd surrounding them, first seemed quite rowdy, but now was completely silenced. All were suprised- and not in a good way. The confessions made by the soldier left them all rather shaken.

Tears were streaming down his face now, "And we haven't found out anything of use about the Titans!"

Eren staggered back slightly. Was everything that bad...?

The nagging feeling came back, even worse than before. She tried to squish it down..

Well, she tried to. But her brain was betraying her. She couldn't help but feel slightly worried. She just had seen what could happen, and how it could affect the people surrounding her.

There was a turmoil of emotions inside her, she never has doubted herself before like this. She always has been determined, hard-headed and never thought things thorougly through. She did what she wanted, no matter what the consequences. Because she could do it, and at least she would've tried. But now doubts were forming in her head, making the brunette re-think her decision to join the corps.

She wanted to explore the outside world, to have a taste of how it was outside the wall. To travel to that great ocean, which seemed to be a beautiful blue-green and was full of salt- something that was expensive inside of the walls. That also was the reason why she hadn't believed Armin when he told her that. She wanted to see all that, with her own eyes. The books of Armin had made her curious.

She also wanted to show humanity that they had no rights to treat women like that, as if they were useless object who were only good for breeding and staying at home. She wanted to show all of 'em how she, as a girl, was just as strong as the others. She would train herself ruthlessly to achieve that goal. Women needed more rights.

But how would she even get inside the militairy..? She knew that she once had a conversation with her dad about this subject. He had told her that girls weren't allowed in the militairy, that something bad would happen to them. She had answered with that the militairy would want her working with them and would ask her, because she was so strong. Her father had chuckled and ruffled her hair, saying, "Yes, you are. In your own way." She had pouted but didn't make any attempt to swat his hand away, liking the feeling of it. She hadn't asked further, thinking her father just was agreeing with her in his own way. But now, she doubted there was a chance she could really join the corps.

And there also was the chance to die, with no cause. Call her selfish, but she herself also wanted to achieve her dreams. And make sure others could, too. And how would her family react if she wasn't able to come home?

Her feelings were contrasting darkly with her normal personality... Was that even possible? She normally never was this hesitant. But this was a serious matter. She couldn't just jump in this situation like she always did.

But...

What would happen if she didn't join the corps? Yes, she would survive. Actually, that wasn't even ensured. There still was a chance she could die, without having had a cause. Without having done _anything._

Without even having come close to achieving at least one of her dreams.

At least, when joining the militairy, would she be a step closer. She would be able to fight, too. Fight back the titans and not be defenseless. And only when joining the militairy could she make her dreams reality. If she wants something, she needs to take risks. Wasn't that part of life? Her father had said so. There was a chance she wouldn't survive, that she would disappoint. That she wouldn't even come close.

But she always has wanted to see the beautifully colored ocean, to see and taste the world outside of the walls. To also make sure women would get more rights than just the kitchen. And that they all were able to live in complete peace. No fear. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

She strived for freedom.

And she _will_ fight for that, no questions asked.

 **Before you leave this page, please review! I honestly want to get better at this, that's why I posted this and I hope you guys wouldn't mind sharing your opinions. Bad? Sure, I understand, can you please explain why? Good? Sure, I don't understand but thanks. But if you still noticed points I could improve, please enlighten me!**

 **Rogue Phiores.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I was working on another story (sorry!) and made an OC, something what takes hella lotta time, sadly. But it was fun! And I've already written the prologue of that fic. Please check it out, if you'd like.**

 **But, yes. Sorry for the late update and much shorter chapter! But from now on the chapters are gonna be this size but the updates are hopefully gonna be much more frequent.**

 **Oh well.**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this nevertheless.**

 **And also a special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed!**

 **And, for a certain reviewer, yes, I was already thinking of making it more fast-paced and skipping some. But thanks boo!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Attack on Titan doesn't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy~**

" _You are weak."_

 _She was weak. Useless. She was a girl. What the hell was she thinking? Girls couldn't do jack shit. Her eyes were focused to the dark ground, her mind on even darker thoughts._

" _But I am a coward." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, wondering where he wanted to go with his confession. "I am going to get stronger. And, Eren, you should too." He was crying, his voice cracked. "I will get stronger in the militairy. I will make sure I will be able to defend the walls, Eren. I promise you." After what happened today, he felt frustrated. He fled because he was a coward. But he will change. For Carla, for Eren. Nothing will be in vain. And Eren needs to get strong too, this was her chance. She could succeed her dreams. She would._

" _Promise me that you also will get stronger. I know I always made fun of you, and that everyone else also always did. Many have gotten caught, but you can do this. You are strong. Determined."_

 _She shook violently while hiccuping. Tears were streaming down her cheeks freely. Flashes of her mother being crushed between the Titan's fingers. The screams. The pain. Oh, the pain._

 _The blood._

 _It always stringed them together._

" _N-no.." He looked at her with wide-eyes. "I can't. Look what happened..."_

" _Eren-"_

" _Don't Eren me! She is dead, because I was weak! I couldn't protect her, I am just a girl! I have nothing to offer- I'm better off dead!" Hannes looked even more shocked, you could hear his thoughts. He was in utter shock about her reaction, this wasn't Eren. This was just a shell of her._

 _Where was her spirit? Her unbreakable spirit?_

 _Has her mother's dead broken her? No, Eren will survive this. If there is someone who can, she is._

 _Mikasa spoke, for the first time. His words were harsher than normal, and louder, "Are you just going to let her die in vain?"_

 _He grasped her shoulders and turned her to him, so that they were facing each other. His grip was painful. But it seemed what Eren needed. Harsh discipline, pain. It needed to get through her, by all means._

" _She died protecting us, so don't you dare die. I will make sure you will stay alive, I will be always at your side. We need to survive. Where is your will? Weren't you going to get strong?" He was mad. He never was mad._

 _But that was true. What was she doing, giving up like that? Was her will that weak? Was she broken that easily? After her mom had died, getting killed by a titan, the only thing she did was pity herself. This wasn't like her. Had she forgotten her goals? Her goals her father supported? Would she dare to betray his trust. And her own? Would she dare to leave her mother like that, just killed? Who was going to avenge her? Who was going to show those damn titans that humanity wasn't weak? Who was going to take revenge?_

 _She got her killed because of her being a girl. Girls were weak and uncapable._

 _She will get her revenge. She will change so she is capable enough, she couldn't let everything be in vain, like Mikasa said._

 _Was she going to let everything be in vain? No. It was impossible. She wanted blood, she was aching for it. They killed her mother and she wasn't going to let them get away. Not even one. She.. She would-_

" _...kill them all."_

The talk with Hannes made her realize that it couldn't go further like this. She needed to change. Her mindset needed to change.

Girls, strong? Hah, no. That was already obvious by now, wasn't it?

She wasn't the only one who noticed, Hannes obviously did too. Otherwhise he wouldn't have done what he did.

Her hair was was roughly cut in a boy's cut. She didn't know how she looks, but probably different. Hannes had told her that the deeper you got in the walls, the more _traditional_ they are. He knew she wanted to join the Corps, so that reason was obvious. Only boys could. It also apparently was for her own safety.

What did he mean by that?

What was inside these walls? It couldn't be worse than outside...

...Right?

The answer came fast enough. A man had stood up and was harshly yelling at the group refugees, not giving a damn about the fact that most of them were traumatized. He had a kil look in his eyes and she didn't recognise him. Was it a soldier from deeper inside the walls?

"I'm not going to coddle you. You're all burdens here, so be happy we even take you there. You maybe have survived the titans, but that doesn't mean you can't die. Anyone who isn't obedient gets rid of." She flinced. How could he say that?

She gulped, but otherwhise she, and others were silent.

"Good. Obedient. Make two groups, women and girls in the back, men and boys in the front and children under three are to be given to soldiers." A couple woman and men looked around distraught, obviously not trusting them. Her eyes widened, what was going to happen to those children? And how would a parent be able to let go of their children just like that after what just had happened? Impossible.

And why needed the men and women be seperated?

And where should she group herself?

A man spoke up, she recognized him as a friend of her mother, Muller-san. He was really nice, always giving her small things from his shop. She had never seen him look so... Desperate, though. He had always been calm, and cheery. She couldn't blame him, honestly. "I can't just leave my family alone after what happened! We've survived that together, and now we need to get seperated?! How could you-!"

The soldier sighed and shook his head, in almost-pity, but the gleam in his eyes told her otherwhise. "I didn't want to tell this, out of the kindness of my heart. But if you are so ungrateful, I guess you need to be punished."

"The children under three will get killed. They are just extra mouths to feed, we can't have that in this situation. We all had barely food for everyone, those children are a burden."

She choked back a sob, was this what Hannes was talking about?

The sadistic soldier seemed to enjoy the anguish he gave the refugees and smirked, "Yes. And the women will all get jobs for women. If the fail, they will get killed, too. The men will also get jobs, but for men. And if they are the age for it, they will need to join the militairy or work on the farm, supplying the food for the militairy."

This wasn't what she had in mind of her life, at all.

Muller-san seemed to think that, too, judging by his answer, "You can't do that t-!"

Before she knew it, she saw him coughing up blood.

And a sword through his chest.

"Wha-"

The sadistic soldier and _killer_ drew back his sword and before the corps could drop to the ground, and pulled him up with his hair. Without hesitation, he was dropped in the water.

"That happens with disobedient people."

"Dear!" A woman she recognized as his wife screamed through the crowd of people, pushing through the people and she looked down at the water, not being able to locate him.

"That's so cruel... Why!? We don't deserve this!"

"Neither do you deserve to even be brought inside _our_ walls." He put his sword back in his holder and gave a nearby soldier a nod. The woman looked frightened, scared of her own fate.

She didn't even see the sword coming.

"Have you all seen that? Good. This is what happens if you scatter-brained shits don't group up inmediately," he cursed. The refugees understood, damn good. They needed to listen if they still wanted to live.

She felt Mikasa's hand clamp around her hand. He gave her a small look, as if asking what her decision was after having seen what just happened.

Was she going through with her wish of joining the Survey Corps as a boy? Or will she back out, having finally seen the dangers of it herself? The soldiers didn't seem nice, at all. What would they do when they discovered that she lied to them? What would her punishment be? They didn't seem to mind being harsh. They had no qualms of killing her. Or others.

Would she get killed?

Should she really do this?

Throw away part of her identity, just for a wish? She has already looked death in the eyes, is she able to do that again?

Would she end up like her mother if caught, dead?

...Unavenged?

She flinched at her own thoughts and looked down.

"Mikasa."

He blinked and nodded.

She gulped.

"Would they let me pass as a boy like this?"

Maybe she would end up unavenged.

But her mother wouldn't end up like that.

Because she had a daughter who will kill _every_ _goddamn_ _last_ one of them, 'till she drops dead.

Her last breath will be after the dead of the last titan.

Without looking at the other women, she gripped Mikasa's hand tighter and made her way to the group in the front.

Blood didn't string them along, but a bond did.

A red one.

A string of fate.

 **This was it! Thanks for reading! I know the chapter was much shorter than the one before this one, but I'm going to make shorter ones and try to update more. But that's going to be hard, school makes me busy and I've hobbies, sports and friends too. But I really love writing, so I will try to make time! And yes, Eren was kinda a coward in some parts, but she is traumatized. Next chapter she is a complete utter damn badass!**

 **Please review, I'm curious about opinions. I'm not really sure about the chapter, haha.**

 **Bye!**

 **Rogue Phiores.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh god, I can't thank everyone who favorited, followed and or reviewed enough! You are all so precious aww. Reviews make me always happy that someone took the time and cared, haha. My fellow writers should understand!**

 **I'm happy I didn't update extremely late, again. Are you happy? I sure am.**

 **And hopefully y'all are also happy with this chapter.**

 **I kinda am haha.**

 **But, please enjoy!**

 **I don't own AoT/SnK.**

 **.**

She watched in atonishment how the women were being treated in comparison to the men. As if lower to them. The men were in the front of the line for food, while the women were forced to wait until the opposite gender was done with _eating_ until they could even began to ask for food. Or rather, _beg._

"They shouldn't be treated like that," she could only whisper, utterly horrified with the treatment. Even more because she was one of them, too.

Armin, also reduced to a shocked mess, nodded. "It's... inhuman. Women aren't less in comparison to men."

 _They_ _are._

That was already proven to her today.

She looked in her hands with _two_ loafs of bread. She knew that most of the women weren't even going to get their hands on a _crumble,_ seeing the stock and the amount of mouths.

Was this right?

Everything in her screamed no. This couldn't be right. Women weren't supposed to be treated like this.

Hannes knew. He knew this would happen and saved her.

And she knew, too. Even if it was incredibly harsh and cruel, women still were less strong to men. And with the extra amount of people, of course they were only going to feed the people who could be the most use. Armin had said something similar to that in the boat, on why the people were getting seperated.

And it was so _unfair._

 _That could've been her too._

She shook her had. Don't. Don't think like that.

But she couldn't help but feel bad for always having ridiculoud Hannes, while she was the ridiculous one here. He had given her a chance to have the life she always wanted to. And she first actually dared to refuse, saying she was too weak. But, in reality, she was too _scared._

She is weak, too. At least, now. But she was going to change that.

Something, or rather someone, tugged her out of her thoughts and she turned around, thinking it was Mikasa or Armin.

It wasn't.

It was a small kid. A girl who seemed to be a couple years younger than herself, around seven.

Eren knew who she was.

Mila.

The girl was incredibly sweet and the most adorable thing ever, but with her face dirtied and her clothes ripped, you couldn't see much of it.

She was still _alive._

"Eren-nee-san?" Mila actually seemed suprised to see her. Was it because of her hair cut?

Hopefully.

"Hey," her voice was so throaty, she just noticed. Or maybe it was because there were still people next to Mikasa, Armin and his grandfather alive?

The girl seemed estatic. "Finally! I don't know anyone here. But what've you done with your hair?" She looked curiously at her. Even in this state, she was adorable.

Wait. "Don't know anyone?" What has happened to her parents?

...Are they dead?

"I cut it off," she told her tight-lipped.

"But, why? It was so pretty, sis!" Eren clamped her hand around her mouth and shushed her. "Don't be so loud with saying those things! I can get in trouble," she whispered, harshly, forgetting that the girl probably was in a worse boat than her. But, thinking about how her chance for revenge could easily slip from her fingers inmediately made her, dare I say, fearful.

Her little sister figure seemed terrified. Eren felt the guilt wash over her in waves. She pulled her in a hug and put a hand on top of her head and began stroking her hair softly, remembering how much she loved it when her mother did it to her. "Sorry, sis. I shouldn't have lashed out on you. It's just- It's a hard time for everyone here. And... You can't call me sis anymore," she told her hesitantly, hoping she would leave it at that.

"Why? S-. Oh."

Of course she wouldn't.

She really didn't know how to tell her. "You know the militairy?"

She nodded happily in the hug and Eren could almost feel the smile she wore. Good, she was happy again.

"Mm-mmh! You want to join them right? It's your dream, right? To show them all as a girl how strong you are?" The seven year old told her proudly, as if taking pride in the fact she remembered one of the things Eren had told her.

She couldn't help but flinch. "Y-yes... But only boys can join, you know?"

"Yes, but you'd told me that they would want you in the militairy as a girl because you are so strong!" The younger one of the two nodded savagely after she said that, as if to make her point come across even more.

Eren couldn't help but wince. God, she really needed to boast less.

She sighed and let the girl go, but still holding her with two hands on her shoulders. A serious look entered Eren's eyes and the - younger - kid blinked, noticing the change of attitude. "A girl.. Can't. It's impossible. So that's why I'm going as a boy."

A heart broken look entered her eyes. And Eren gulped. "So you aren't going to show them?"

Quickly coming up with an answer she replied, "Not yet, but I'll show the titans. And that's the most important, right?"

Mila nodded and was silent for a moment. "So... I need to call you onii-san, from now on? Like Mikasa-nii-san?"

Eren sighed, again. But now relieved, she understood and wasn't going to throw a tantrum. Something she has done before when things weren't just like how she wanted.

Smiling slightly she answered, "Yeah, you can. Of course you can. We're always family, even if we're miles away from each."

Eren didn't know if she said it for Mila or herself.

She pulled her in a hug again, savoring the warmth. If her suspicions were right, her parents are dead. They are too protective to lose her, let alone in this situation. Hopefully Mila wouldn't ask her about it.

But she also deserved to know.

Mila was the first to break the silence. "Onii-san," saying it was so different. Hearing it was even weirder.

"Hmm?"

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

Said "onii-san" froze. She had been able to answer the question before this one, but this was going to be harder. Much harder. How was she going to tell her her parents have probably died. But that even she wasn't sure?

She hugged her tighter, not wanting that her sort of little sister would she her face, seeing that it already spoke words.

"Mila, I think they aren't here with us anymore."

"What do you m-?"

Realisation hit her like a brick wall. Eren's arms wound even tighter around her, almost making her feel pain. She didn't care. The realisation had made her feel cold and empty, the arms of her big sister were the only things warming her up. Her arms fell to her side limply, tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked numerous times.

"I'm sorry, Mila."

That broke the dam, clenching the front of Eren's shirt in her hands, she broke down. Tears flowing freely from her eyes wetting the ten year's old shirt. Somehow, the two now fitted in with the rest. Numerous people were crying hopelessly in each other's arms, hoping to get some comfort of that.

"Everyone, go back to your group. You know the consequences otherwhise!"

The brown haired protoganist flinched. She couldn't leave Mila alone right now. Who knows if they were ever going to see each other ever again? Mila hadn't even stopped with crying!

Said girl lifted up her head when she heard that, looking directly in the eyes of Eren with her own, blurred blue ones,

"You need to go."

Eren gasped. She was expecting something like, "Onii-san, don't leave me," knowing her clingy nature. And she didn't want to, she obviously still needed her.

"Onii-san, I'll be okay. Maybe auntie is still somewhere."

Eren doubted it, and Mila did too. If said auntie was somewhere, she would've probably regrouped already with her.

"Mila, you don't have to do this, consequences be damned! I can stay with you."

She shook her head. "No. You're always with me, remember? You just told me. We're family, remember? Even when miles away."

"If everyone isn't regrouped in a minute, there are consequences to face. For you and your family!"

That gave Mila the last resolve she needed. Her onee- no, onii-san, needed to do what she always has needed to do. She would survive. Because she always would have Eren somewhere.

Even if Eren was always miles away from her.

"Go, onii-san."

Tears welled up in the brown haired girl's eyes, she kissed Mila for the last time on her forhead for what she knew was going to be forever.

She wanted to be able to do something, help her one last time, just like how she always did before the attack when Mila needed her. But it seemed she was too useless for that. Remembering the loafs of bread, she pushed one hurriedly in the hands of Mila. "Here. You probably missed your chance to get food. I have enough, so don't worry, Mila. We will always be together, right?" she spoke everything hurriedly after each other, knowing there wasn't any time to waste.

Mila, even when she was the one who told her to go, sniffed, "Right, onii-san."

Suddenly a hand grabbed the shoulder of Eren, her eyes widened and she turned around, scared of it being a soldier.

Since when were people supposed to be scared of soldiers?

However, it was Mikasa.

"We need to go."

"B-but Mi-"

Mila was gone.

.

 **For everyone wondering if Mila is going to be an important character, not really. And what has happened with her? Who knows.**

 **But aye! Updated after two weeks! And I also have updates another story in the weekend and also posted another oneshot! I'm fairly proud! :D**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully you'll leave a review with all your thoughts! It's appreciated and all reviews, literally all, make my day!**

 **Thank you, again!**

 **Rogue Phiores.**


End file.
